The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of columnar peach tree [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] which is named xe2x80x98Crimson Rocketxe2x80x99.
The new variety is attractive commercially for its narrow columnar canopy, productivity and for fruit of excellent quality. The tree is suitable for high-density plantings, home garden and ornamental purposes.
Columnar trees were first reported from Japan where they had been developed as ornamentals. Fruit quality of the original columnar trees (also known as xe2x80x9cpillarxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbroomyxe2x80x9d trees) was very poor. Breeding programs were thus begun in order to improve fruit quality. The new variety was originated at the Appalachian Fruit Research Station, Agricultural Research Service, U.S. Department of Agriculture in Kearneysville, W. Va. and was identified as KV930455. It resulted from hand pollination of peach seedling identified as KV881465 (unpatented) with pollen from peach MA6-1-90 (unpatented). KV881465 resulted from hand pollination of xe2x80x98Flavortopxe2x80x99 nectarine (unpatented) with pollen of xe2x80x9cpillarxe2x80x9d peach. MA6-1-90 was a seedling from a cross of (xe2x80x98Suncrestxe2x80x99xc3x97K2, unpatented)xc3x97xe2x80x9cpillarxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9cpillarxe2x80x9d pollen used in these crosses was obtained from Italy and is not patented. MA6-1-90 was obtained from the Instituto Sperimentale per la Frutticoltura, Forli, Italy.
The new variety was selected in 1996 from a group of 77 seedlings produced from the pollination described hereinabove. The original xe2x80x98Crimson Rocketxe2x80x99 tree has maintained its columnar form, high fruit quality and productivity for 6 years. Buds of xe2x80x98Crimson Rocketxe2x80x99 were grafted onto xe2x80x98Lovellxe2x80x99, a widely used rootstock of standard tree growth habit, following standard bud-grafting techniques. Following one year of growth in the nursery, these grafted trees were dug and transferred to their permanent orchard location following standard techniques. A total of 96 bud-grafted xe2x80x98Crimson Rocketxe2x80x99 trees were planted in a replicated block orchard design with 12 treatment blocks, each containing 8 trees. Trees were spaced at 1.5 m, 2 m, 4 m or 6 m within rows, and 6 m between rows. Half of the trees were pruned to one leader (one major limb) and half to multi-leader (3 major limbs). These trees were tested in this planting for 3 years and have maintained their tree form, high fruit quality and productivity. Shoots of xe2x80x98Crimson Rocketxe2x80x99 were collected and rooted following standard procedures. Trees developed from these rooted cuttings and grown in a greenhouse for 2 years have maintained the columnar growth habit. No aberrant types have appeared in any of these plantings developed through vegetative propagation, demonstrating the stability of the new variety.
The new variety is distinct from its parents in its combination of high fruit quality and columnar growth habit. Both parents were upright but not columnar, with fruit of moderate quality. It is distinguished from its parents as well as other peach varieties by a distinctly columnar growth habit with branch angles from the main axis at approximately 35-40xc2x0, in contrast to branch angles of standard peach trees which average approximately 60xc2x0 and upright trees which average approximately 42-51xc2x0.
Fruit are melting-flesh, dessert type. Fruit flesh is yellow, flavorful and firm until full-ripe. Fruit have yellow ground color with red blush that covers approximately 80% of the fruit surface. Fruit size averages 69-72 mm in diameter and 179 g in weight. Fruit are sweet with a good balance of acidity. Brix of firm-ripe fruit averages between 11.5 and 13xc2x0, depending on date of harvest. Fruit maintains firmness on the tree and in storage at levels comparable to commercial peach cultivars.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree is productive and vigorous with a narrow columnar growth habit. The fruit is medium to large in size and of excellent dessert-quality flavor. The fruit has yellow melting-flesh with approximately 80% red blush over a yellow ground cover.